


You'll be mine

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Shimadacest [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Denial, Guilt, Incest, M/M, Missionary, Porn, Sibling Incest, Smut, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: It took time for Genji to fall for his brother. But giving in... that didn't take long.





	

Genji hated his father. 

 

It had started when he had become a teenager, had started to question whether this life was what he wanted for himself. Independent thought was not something this man appreciated, and as soon as Genji deviated from what was expected of him, he was a disappointment in his eyes. It had hurt, at first, but hurt had turned into anger, and later into indifference. There would be the occasional scolding, the occasional hit he would have to do to appease his father and stay somewhat in his good graces but eventually they found what could almost be called a rhythm. A way to coexist with each other without caring much.

 

That was not why Genji hated him. He could live with this man well enough, his lectures he knew by heart now and his mind turned off completely when he had to listen to him. Learning to kill was just something he had accepted a long time ago and strangely enough he didn’t mind it too much. It was just a job, and he certainly didn’t mind the money that came with it. 

 

The reason he hated him was simple: Hanzo was miserable because of him. And on top of that the only reason he and his brother ever fought was that Hanzo so believed in the concept of honour their father always spouted that he always tried to get Genji to believe in it too. And when he refused, they had a row, Genji went out and later they would make up again. But he still hated those fights, and because he was the source of them, their father. 

 

That man put so much pressure on Hanzo, drilling into him the responsibilities he needed to put on his shoulders, and how dire the consequences should he fail. Genji knew that whatever Hanzo put his mind to, he could do, but the stress and the pressure from their father were too much. It was starting to break his brother and Genji felt a pain in his heart at the sight that he didn’t understand. He just wanted it to stop, wanted their father to stop doing this to Hanzo. The heir. What did any of it matter when Hanzo was unhappy, hurting because of what was expected from him? 

 

But happiness had never counted for much in the Shimada household.

 

These thoughts depressed him, and at the same time made him seek out his brother. Because he knew he could take Hanzo’s mind off of these things for a while, be it talk to him, get him a little tipsy or convince him to spar together. The latter was one of Genji’s favourite things to do. 

 

He usually tried not to think about why. He told himself it was the thrill of the fight, the thrill of finding out who would win that day and be the better warrior, but there was more to it than that. When they fought they were close, in a different way than when they talked late at night when conversation was most honest. Physically close, touching, hurting but also soothing afterwards. 

 

They both knew how important it was to take care of their bodies, and usually after sparring, as well as before, they helped each other stretch, then went to relax in their estate’s own hot spring. He never felt close to his brother than when they relaxed there together, both tired but happy, relaxed after their fight. Every now and then they’d tease each other, nudge each other and sometimes Hanzo would end up with his head on Genji’s shoulder. 

 

That moment, with his brother by his side, gazing up at the stars and being warmed by the hot water was when Genji felt most at peace. And whenever it was over, he yearned for it all back. Deep down he knew that Hanzo was a big part of it, and deep down he felt guilty but he didn’t understand why. His brother was the one person he was closest to, wasn’t it only natural to feel this way, to want to be with him all the time? 

 

Genji shook the thought just as he was on his way to his brother’s room. He hadn’t planned to go that way when he had started, and yet here he was standing, hand on the door leading to where Hanzo was. He hoped that the day’s responsibilities hadn’t gotten him too tired yet, Genji was in the mood to stay up all night. 

 

“Hey Hanzo you got any booz-,” Genji froze when he saw the state his brother was in. 

 

Slowly he closed the door behind him, taking in the scene before him. Hanzo was draped over the table in his living room, the kotatsu covering just one of his legs. He raised his bottle of beer in greeting, almost spilling what was left in it. The floor around his brother was covered in empty bottles, evidently there had been booze, but not anymore.  

 

“Nah,” Hanzo slurred, his hair in complete disarray, the ribbon that normally held it together on the floor behind him. His yukata had seen a more elegant state too. “But hey if you wanna go out bring me some more too!”

 

“I think you had enough,” Genji said softly, but his brother didn’t even hear him. He was too busy trying to drink the rest of the beer, only barely managing it. 

 

He walked closer, kneeling in front of him and gently but firmly pried the bottle out of his hands. 

 

“Hey!,” Hanzo protested, trying to stop Genji but being unable to do so with the strength he had left. 

 

“What are you doing, brother?,” Genji asked, finally setting the bottle down, out of Hanzo’s reach. He ignored that a part of him thought the pout he just gave him was pretty adorable. 

 

“Getting drunk. Or trying to.”

 

Genji had to push Hanzo down by his shoulders, stopping him from crawling over to where the bottle was. There were just a few drops left, and still Hanzo was desperate. 

 

“You’re not drunk you’re… shitfaced. I’m usually the one to get shitfaced. What happened?”

 

“No-nothin’ happened,” Hanzo slurred after a moment’s hesitation. “I jus’ wanna have some fun okay?”

 

“Fun? That’s usually something you have with other people, whoa-” Genji flinched back for a moment when Hanzo made a very suspicious sound, pressing a hand to his mouth. “Okay we’re gonna get you to the bathroom. Now.” 

 

“No, I’m fi- fi- okay.” 

 

Genji quickly dragged one of his brother’s arms around his shoulders and helped him walk the short distance through his bedroom and into his bathroom. It was bigger than Genji’s, not that he minded. Of course the favourite son would get the larger rooms in the estate. But what mattered now was that he got his brother to the toilet safely. And just in time, he thought, as Hanzo bent over it, vomiting out everything he had eaten that day, along with the alcohol still in his stomach. 

 

He soothingly rubbed his brother’s back, held back his hair so it wouldn’t get messed up. Never in his life had he seen Hanzo this way, and he had a suspicion why. It made anger rise in his stomach, and if his brother wasn’t absolutely miserable that moment he would go and punch their father in the face. Multiple times. 

 

When Hanzo was done retching there were streaks of tears all over his face, and he leaned back against the wall, slouching down as if his body had given up. Genji’s heart broke at the sight, but he reminded himself he had to stay strong now. He had to take care of his big brother. So he went and moistened a towel with warm water, wiped away the bits of vomit around Hanzo’s mouth, some of it even on his chin. Hanzo made a grimace when he did, but didn’t protest any further. Genji had been in states like this, he knew that nothing mattered to him right now, all he could feel was the pain in his head. 

 

“Hanzo, hey, hey listen to me,” Genji repeated multiple times. “Don’t fall asleep just yet okay. Here, drink this.” 

 

He held a glass of tap water to his lips, guided him to rinse out his mouth a bit, spit it out again, then drink the rest of it. He had to do some damage control to make the next morning a little bit easier for his brother. Hanzo’s body was almost limp though, and he didn’t think he could get him to eat anything, but he did manage to give him a few drops of painkillers. Pills probably weren’t a good idea in this state. 

 

“Can you open your mouth for me, Hanzo?,” Genji asked softly, preparing a toothbrush. “Yeah like that, trust me, you will thank me for this in the morning.” 

 

“Wha’ are you-,” Hanzo stopped, frowning at him while Genji started to brush his teeth, looking confused the entire time. 

 

This was not something Genji had ever expected to do for his brother, but nothing was worse than waking up after throwing up and still tasting it. As weird as it was, he knew this would make Hanzo feel at least a little bit better the next day. And frankly there was nothing he wouldn’t do to make him feel better. 

 

By the time Genji had managed to clean his teeth and help his brother rinse out his mouth again, Hanzo was starting to sob. 

 

“‘M sorry, so sorry, so sorry father.” He was babbling these words, or some resemblance of them over and over again, and finally Genji’s suspicions were proven right. Their father had caused this. Again, he had hurt Hanzo. 

 

“Shh, shh, brother, look at me,” he tried to keep his tone gentle, tried to not let it betray how angry he was at this moment. He cupped Hanzo’s cheek, felt the wetness on them, and made him look up. “What happened?” 

 

Only now that Hanzo was locked in place, not swaying or looking at anything else, only now did Genji notice the bruise on his cheek. 

 

“What did he do?”

 

“I messed up!,” Hanzo blurted out, clinging to Genji’s arms. “I messed up so badly, it’s all my fault, I’m bad I’m horrible I-”

 

“Did he hit you?,” he interrupted him. 

 

A short pause, and Hanzo’s breath hitched as he tried to calm himself. Sniffling, he nodded slightly, as much as Genji’s grip allowed. 

 

“That bastard! I’m gonna kill him!” 

 

“No, no!,” Hanzo kept clinging to him even as he tried to get up, and Genji realised there was no way he could leave his brother alone like this. No matter his urge for violence. “Please, I deserved it, I messed up!”

 

“No, fuck… no…” It hurt, it hurt to see Hanzo do this to himself. It hurt knowing their father was the reason for this. Hanzo blamed himself, of course he did, and whatever he did most likely wasn’t even as bad as their father had made it out to be. “Come… you need to sleep.”

 

Hanzo was still crying softly as Genji picked him up and carried him to his bed. His yukata had completely slipped now, showing off his graceful legs, his left shoulder and his chest. Why Genji was even looking, he wasn’t sure. His heart was beating rapidly when he set his brother down, covered him with his blanket and told him to sleep. 

 

“Please don’t leave me!,” Hanzo suddenly blurted out, gripping his wrist. He looked so scared and small, so absolutely terrified that the next thing Genji knew, he was lying next to him, gathering him in his arms. 

 

“I won’t. I’m here, Hanzo. I’ll stay, I promise,” he whispered softly, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. 

 

“I’m sorry, little brother…,” Hanzo slurred, and he could tell that his brother was about to fall asleep. 

 

Good. He needed the rest, and Genji needed to hold him, to stop himself from doing something very, very stupid right now, something he would regret. He knew that if he did go up against their father, Hanzo would never forgive him. He didn’t understand why, never had and never would, but this was the path his brother had chosen. If only it didn’t hurt him so much…

 

His fingers seemed to move on their own, brushing ever so softly over the bruise on his brother’s cheek. Why would he do this, hurt his own son? All Hanzo ever did was try to please him, and this was what he earned in return. 

 

He found himself carding through his brother’s hair now, knowing he could do so undisturbed. It was soft, very silky, and since he held it back earlier still smelled like some kind of flower he couldn’t name. He couldn’t stop. For some reason, he was simply unable to stop doing this. Letting the streaks fall through his fingers, pulling one close to inhale the scent he was growing to like more and more. Hanzo’s breath was warm against his chest, even and calm in his deep sleep. 

 

Genji only stopped when he felt tired himself, suddenly realising how weird this was. He was caressing his brother’s hair like he would a girl’s, with a tenderness that he reserved for lovers he cherished. Hanzo was neither. Hanzo was his brother.

 

His brother. 

 

He willed any thoughts that threatened to bubble up away, pushed them aside and pulled Hanzo closer. Support was what he needed right now not… not something else. And Hanzo did need it desperately when he woke up. 

 

“Oooohhh, my head,” Hanzo moaned against his chest when he was semi conscious. 

 

“You think you can swallow a pill?,” Genji asked, gently rubbing over his brother’s back. 

 

A moment’s hesitation. Then a soft “no”. Despite his brother’s agony he had to smile, kept rubbing his back and let him wallow in his pain for a while. He would need to do a lot of wallowing today, and Genji was already thinking of excuses to tell their father why Hanzo needed rest. Something that didn’t imply that he was weak. 

 

“I’m going to make you a big, greasy American breakfast and then you’ll feel much better,” he said, chuckling when he heard a gagging noise from below his chin. 

 

Before he was able to move away though, he felt Hanzo’s fingers curling in the front of his shirt. 

 

“Brother?” 

 

For the first time that morning Hanzo peeked up at him, blushing a little, that bruise even more prominent. Again his hands wandered there on their own, brushing over it so very gently. 

 

“You stayed,” Hanzo whispered, merely glancing at the soft touch. “I… I begged you. You stayed. Thank you, brother.” 

 

“Of course,” Genji said, hesitating for a moment before he kissed the top of Hanzo’s head. Not waiting for his reaction, he got up quickly, doing as he had promised before. 

 

Together they sat on Hanzo’s bed, sharing the breakfast, Genji teasing his brother about his hangover but also making sure that he ate properly. Soon enough Hanzo had to face is responsibilities again, although Genji had the sudden urge to run away with his brother, to take him to his favourite clubs, let him relax for once in his life. 

 

“Oh this was good,” Hanzo sighed, letting his head fall on Genji’s shoulder. “I take back everything I said about American cuisine.” 

 

“No you don’t,” Genji chuckled. “That’s just the hangover talking.” 

 

“No I don’t,” he agreed, glancing up at him and grinning. 

 

Genji’s heart skipped a beat, and he got confused. Why was his body reacting like this to a smile he had seen a million times. Hanzo looked good, smiling like that, and he had always wished he would do so more. Sometimes it seemed he was the only one who could elicit these smiles out of his brother. 

 

“I just- I’m gonna make an excuse to father. I’ll do whatever you would today instead. Just rest, okay?” Genji had jumped up suddenly, making Hanzo almost hit the pillow again. He looked confused for a moment, then worried. 

 

“What will you tell him?,” Hanzo asked. 

 

He kneeled in front of the bed, taking his brother’s hand. 

 

“Trust me. It will be all right, don’t you worry about this now,” he said in a soothing tone. “Just lie down and rest, I will take care of it.” 

 

“O-okay.” 

 

Genji was surprised by how easily Hanzo accepted his help, accepted him to take charge in this. He just stayed one more moment, tucking his brother in and brushing a streak of hair out of his face, once more promising that everything would be okay. And it was, in the end, after Genji had to actually do some work for once. Boring work, something Hanzo usually did, but he sure as hell wouldn’t make his brother get up in his state, let alone stare at words or numbers. 

 

When he came back that night Hanzo was happy to let him in his bed again. He felt much better and they talked, laughed all the way into the early morning hours. By then, Hanzo’s episode had almost been forgotten. For a while Genji was able to repress all these questionable thoughts he’d had, how lovely his brother looked with his yukata in disarray, how much he wanted to punish their father for what he’d done to him. For a while they were just brothers again. 

 

But a few months passed, and Genji found his brother completely drunk again. This time with a split lip, blood still dripping onto his almost bare chest. Whatever clothes Hanzo was wearing just didn’t seem to hold together when he got drunk. And somehow he didn’t exactly mind. 

 

Genji shook his head and sat by his side again. His brother was way past beyond the point of just having a drink for fun, he was so far gone he needed a few moments to even remember his name. 

 

“Gen- Genji that’s your name!,” he slurred, tugging on the front of his yukata to pull him close. Every now and then Genji liked to wear those too. “You look good in these you know, so good you should wear them like all the time the ladies are gonna love it! And the men! I know you like them all you’re so brave…” 

 

Hanzo was babbling. Honest to god babbling. And here Genji had thought he had seen everything. For a little while the anger he felt for their father was quenched as he listened to him go on and on about things that made little to no sense. Between praising him for living his life the way he wanted to, and not understanding why Genji wouldn’t fully commit to the family business he babbled about meaningless things like the hair ribbon he lost - again - or how he really wanted to have an American breakfast again but didn’t know how to make it. It was utterly adorable and Genji wanted to do so much more than just sit here and listen. 

 

He leaned in close, and suddenly Hanzo stopped, moving his head back a little, so Genji grabbed his chin to keep him in place. 

 

“Let me see that,” he said, thumb lightly brushing over his lower lip. 

 

It was a nasty split, that horrible man had clearly hit him hard. Who knows what else he was capable of doing to his son. 

 

“I’m going to kill him,” Genji heard himself say, knowing he had promised the same thing before. 

 

“No, noo it’s fine,” Hanzo insisted, hands grasping Genji’s arm. “It’s okay, see.” 

 

He gave him a grotesque resemblance of a smile, and with it, the wound broke open again. 

 

“Stop that, stop, it’s never going to heal this way. Come on, you had enough, let’s go clean you up.” 

 

“No, I’m not- I’m not-”

 

“Do you want to drink until you throw up again?,” Genji interrupted. 

 

Hanzo didn’t look at him, despite Genji’s grip on his chin. He ignored how rosy his lips were, partially from the blood. 

 

“What if I do?,” Hanzo asked softly. 

 

“Then I would tell you that you sound like me and you’re being an idiot.” 

 

That earned him a small smile from his brother, who now dared to look into his eyes again. For a moment they just looked at each other, for one second Genji even thought that his brother was leaning in. But then Hanzo sighed, and closed his eyes. 

 

“G-Genji-p-”

 

“It’s okay. I will take care of you.” 

 

He knew Hanzo didn’t like to ask for help, never once in his life had he done so. He knew now that he had to take charge, he had to make sure that his big brother would take care of himself. From now on, things had to change. If their father didn’t give a shit about Hanzo, well then he would just love him in his stead. 

 

Just as he had done months ago, he picked his brother up, but this time he was at least conscious enough to he could set him down on the closed toilet. Again he took a towel to drench it in warm water, and used it to clean up his brother’s face. 

 

He didn’t know why he did it so slowly, why he took his time to learn every line and every curve of his brother’s face. His mind refused to follow that thought further, and so it was empty as he did it. First he used long, gentle strokes to moisten his face, over his forehead, his cheek, his nose, knowing that freshening up would help him feel better later. All he wanted was for Hanzo to feel better. And to be the one to do it. 

 

Genji slowed down further when he got to his brother’s lips, very careful when he brushed over the wound their father had left there. And he completely stopped when he had reached the corner of his mouth, unable to completely pull away. Those lips were so lovely, he realized, so full and rosy, if he had seen them on anyone else all he would want to do was kiss them. Then, suddenly, it was his thumb brushing over Hanzo’s upper lip, not the towel. And finally, his brother reacted. 

 

With a sigh. A soft, contented sigh that seemed to tell him to go on, to please keep caressing him like that. But Genji flinched back, turned around for a moment to acknowledge his rapidly beating heart. What was he doing? What was he doing with his brother? 

 

“Genji?,” Hanzo whispered, and when he turned he did so with a smile. 

 

“Time for bed, come on.” 

 

“But Genji- oh!” His brother let out this cute little sound as he picked him up, as he had done before, and carried him to bed. Except when he was about to leave Hanzo once more grabbed his wrist. “Please…” 

 

He really tried not to look into his eyes, really tried to fight this urge that was growing inside him. But all it took was one look, to see how desperate Hanzo was for his touch, his comfort, and he was by his side again. His brother immediately cuddled against his chest, and Genji’s arms came to hold him, his hands caressing him. 

 

“It’s going to be okay, I’m here,” Genji heard himself say, promising safety, comfort and peace in soft tones until his brother fell asleep. “I’ll always be here for you…” 

 

He would be, he couldn’t stay away even if he wanted to. Even if he could admit to himself that staying away would be the right choice. There was something growing inside him that was not good for either of them, he realised that when he was starting to look forward to his brother doing this to himself. Because when he was out of it like this, Genji got to touch him. Got to trace his lips, caress his hair, cup his cheek. He kept those touches to his face, his neck, never going further down and yet he knew it was wrong, that were Hanzo conscious or fully capable of making his own decisions he would tell Genji to stop. In this state though, Hanzo let him. 

 

They never talked about it. Once morning came, they were brothers again. It was their little secret, these touches, these nights spent together in one bed.

 

And then… the alcohol started to go away. Genji noticed that even if his brother was in a bad state, he stopped drinking himself into oblivion. He still acted drunk, still pretended to need his help to go to bed, but Genji could tell why he did this. And he said nothing for a very long time. Until one day, more than a year later, he was sick of seeing his brother drink at all. He begged him to stop, but of course, Hanzo refused. 

 

“Fine,” Genji said, grabbing the bottle - vodka this time - and poured himself a shot, trying to ignore that his brother’s lips had touched that same glass moments before. “If you’re going to do this, I’ll do it with you.” 

 

Hanzo stared at him for a moment, trying to gauge him. Then he stood, adjusting his yukata and pulling it over his shoulder again, and got another glass. 

 

“Fine,” he said, pouring two more shots and pushing one glass over to Genji. 

 

The seriousness between them didn’t last long, after a few more shots they were all over each other, laughing, and for the first time Genji heard his brother gigglesnort. He froze in place, mouth open, staring at Hanzo, his elegant, beautiful, serious brother who had just made the most ridiculous sound. Ridiculous and beautiful. 

 

“You gigglesnorted,” Genji said, dragging the word out and smirking at his big brother who indeed now started to flush. 

 

“No I didn’t.” 

 

“Yes you did!” 

 

“No, I didn’t!” Hanzo shifted where he was sitting, and only now did Genji notice how entangled they were. 

 

“Yeah you did, I heard it right from there,” Genji chuckled, poking his brother’s chest and then letting his fingers wander over his throat, up to his lips. “You should do that more often. You’re much nicer when you’re not so stuck up.” 

 

“I’m not stuck up!,” Hanzo protested again, pouting. 

 

“Yeah you are,” he echoed once more. 

 

A pause. 

 

“Yeah okay I am.” 

 

They glanced at each other, leaning in closer just before they started to giggle in unison. Genji’s hand wandered from his brother’s lips to his shoulder, his naked shoulder. 

 

“Seriously, what is it with you losing your clothes when you get drunk?,” Genji asked, fascinated by how soft his brother’s skin was… and how good he smelled. Those sensations were intoxicating, and he had the sudden urge to tug on the belt holding his brother’s clothes together. 

 

“I dunno,” Hanzo slurred, and now he could feel his brother’s breath on his cheek. “It just happens.” 

 

“Do you have any idea how often you could get laid if you let people see you like this?,” he whispered, finally looking into his brother’s eyes again. The thought of others touching him the way he did made a jealousy flare up in him he had never experienced before. 

 

“Wha- what do you mean?” Hanzo seemed genuinely confused. 

 

“Are you serious, big brother?,” he huffed at his reaction. “Do you really have no idea how hot you are?” 

 

“You think-,” he immediately stopped himself, looking down, and seemingly only now noticed too that his legs were over Genji’s, one all but wrapped around him. “I think I… I think I had too much to drink, Genji.” 

 

“You sure?” With one hand still on his brother’s naked shoulder, his other came up to cup his cheek. He had seen his brother in much worse states… 

 

“Yeah… Can you…?,” Hanzo trailed off, his lips slightly parted as he looked into Genji’s eyes.

 

For a moment they both hesitated, feeling each other’s breath on their lips, Genji’s thumb brushing over his cheek. On the one hand he didn’t want to move, didn’t want to lose his brother’s touch, this closeness, on the other he knew how this would end. Both of them cuddling in Hanzo’s bed, once more he would get to hold him so close and breathe in his scent, feel the silky strands of his hair between his fingers. 

 

“Of course,” he whispered, leaning in closer, then changing his mind at the last moment. 

 

Before he lifted Hanzo, he kissed the top of his head, smiled when he heard his brother sigh happily when he did. Genji was all too aware of where his hands were right now, grasping his thigh, holding his brother tightly as he walked to the bedroom. He had felt his soft skin before, and the urge to feel it again was overwhelmingly strong. Only the vodka let him push the bad thoughts away. The persistent thought in his mind that was screaming for him to stop, to finally realise how he was thinking about his own brother. 

 

Instead he joined Hanzo in his bed again, noticing how his yukata was now barely holding together. It was exposing his chest now, his very rosy nipples and his soft stomach. Where it parted below the belt, Genji could see those elegant legs, remembered how it felt to hold and squeeze his thigh just a second ago. 

 

His mind was buzzing as he pulled his brother close, draped his legs over his own so he was practically sitting in his lap. One arm around his shoulders, he held him like that, his own back resting against the head of the bed. 

 

Hanzo’s chest was rising and falling quickly, but he wasn’t pulling away. He just kept watching Genji as his hand found his cheek again, gently caressing him there, then letting his fingers wander over his lips again. That wound there had healed nicely, there wasn’t a scar or even a mark on those perfect lips, luscious and as rosy has his brother’s nipples. 

 

His gaze and hand wandered lower, lingering on his throat for a moment, feeling him swallow before he felt himself lick his lips as he looked at his chest. Despite his training, their training together, Hanzo had a softness about him that only made him more beautiful. When he cupped his chest, his thumb brushing over his nipple over and over again, he felt it harden under his touch. Again and again he squeezed his chest, brushed over the nipple and rolled it between his fingers until he heard Hanzo gasp, softly at first, but slowly those gasps turned into quiet, then louder moans. 

 

He had never thought of his brother as someone loud, but now… now he wanted to find out. 

 

Genji’s hands wandered lower, taking his time to explore his brother’s stomach, the lines of his barely showing abs, even rubbing over his side, his hip. When he got too annoyed by it, he ripped Hanzo’s belt off, tossed it aside to immediately keep going. All the while he was looking into his brother’s eyes, never loosing eye contact. Even in this intoxicated state he wanted to know that his brother wasn’t repulsed by this, wanted to make sure that this felt good for him too. And what he saw in those beautiful dark eyes, was lust, hunger… the same emotions he felt within himself. 

 

He leaned in closer, so close. His lips were only millimeters away from his brother’s and yet… yet he couldn’t do it. As his hand slid even lower on his brother’s body, over his hip and reaching his thigh, he finally felt his erection against his arm. He hesitated for only a moment, pulled back a little and then… then he slipped his hands into his brother’s underwear. 

 

He couldn’t help but glance down as he pulled his brother out, just had to see whether his cock was as pretty as the rest of him. And he wasn’t disappointed, his thumb brushing over the pretty pink tip of his cock, eliciting a sweet moan out of his brother, hot breath tickling his cheek. 

 

“G-Genji,” Hanzo whimpered, and he gave his brother his attention again. 

 

Those whimpers, those gasps and moans went straight to his own cock, but he ignored those urges at first. For now he started stroking his brother, slowly, lazily, watching his features soften in pleasure. He felt his cock grow harder by the moment, felt it grow in his hand and at the same time his mouth watered. This wasn’t enough, this was nowhere near enough. Suddenly he was grabbing Hanzo’s legs, guided him so that in the end he was straddling him. Frantically he pulled on his own clothes, pulled himself out and his brother closer. 

 

“O-oh,” Hanzo gasped against his lips as he felt their erections touching. 

 

Now Genji pulled him close by his necks, until their foreheads were touching, now he was wrapping his hands around both their cocks, and started stroking them both. He had never felt this exhilarated before, never had he felt this much pleasure with a mere handjob. Feeling his brother’s weight on him, his cock in his hand, his breath against his lips, he felt… warmth. Not just pleasure but intimacy, and that… that was something new for him. 

 

Fucking was easy, dating was easy, as was clubbing and getting drunk. But letting someone in, letting someone past his walls… he didn’t think he ever could. But the one person who he trusted with his heart had been right here all along. 

 

His brother. His big brother Hanzo made him feel pleasure like never before. And there was more than that. He felt safe. 

 

By now Hanzo was moaning freely, loudly against his lips and all Genji could do was watch him, his strokes getting faster, more urgent the closer he felt himself get. He wasn’t far off, and with the way Hanzo’s whimpers turned more desperate his brother wasn’t either, clinging to his shoulders, fingers digging into them, his hips snapping in an effort to get more friction. 

 

“Shh, shh Hanzo,” Genji told him, his words making him stop for a moment and really looking into his eyes. “I got you.” 

 

The promise made him melt, made Hanzo’s entire body relax against him and with a few more strokes, both of them were sent over the edge. And at that peak, with the pleasure overwhelming them both, they finally leaned in for a kiss. 

 

The alcohol haze was gone now, he was sober again, and feeling his brother’s lips on his own. They were soft, felt as perfect as he had secretly imagined so many times. He could still taste the vodka on them, but as the kiss turned deeper, an underlying taste revealed itself. Hanzo. This was all Hanzo. 

 

He would never forget this. He would never forget this perfect kiss. 

 

Genji didn’t remember anything after that. The memory of the kiss still lingered on his lips when he woke up, his brother in his arms. For a while he panicked about… not panicking. He had been intimate with his brother, he wasn’t supposed to, of course not. He was supposed to be disgusted with himself, he was supposed to not even consider doing anything like this. And yet he felt oddly at peace. 

 

And even more so when he pulled back a little to look at the sleeping form of his brother. Hanzo looked so peaceful, his brow not furrowed in concentration. His breath came evenly, his chest squished against his own. 

 

“Why?,” he heard himself ask. 

 

Why did this make him feel so at peace? Why did he feel loved, why did he want to stay here forever? 

 

Even if Hanzo didn’t throw him out of his bed after this, even if there was the slightest chance that he felt the same way about him, there was no future in this. There could never be. 

 

Genji had never even thought about the future, but now the thought scared him. Now that thought made him run. Part of him felt guilty for leaving Hanzo like this, to wake up by himself after being with his brother. But mostly he was scared of his reaction, that his brother would push him away after the night before and he couldn’t bear that. They had always been so close, Hanzo had always been someone that he could confide in, could be close to when all else failed. 

 

He found himself on the roof, that little ledge under the window of the attic, looking down onto the inner garden. Hanzo loved that garden, to sit in it and find a moment of peace. He hardly ever joined him there, preferring to just watch from a distance, his brother leaning in to smell a beautiful flower, sometimes even pick one to briefly put behind his ear. But it never stayed there for long, Hanzo would glance at where their father’s bedroom would be, and throw it away. 

 

A flower wasn’t manly, it wasn’t strong, a flower was a waste. Genji could follow his brother’s train of thought to the latter, and it made him angry, it hurt to see him deny himself everything he really wanted. 

 

That’s what he had tried to do, in the beginning. To try and help Hanzo to accept those parts of him, to make him realise it was okay to chose his own path. But their father’s influence had taken a hold in Hanzo’s mind that was too deep for him to loosen. He could just try to help him, to make sure he didn’t drown himself in alcohol and perhaps even take a day off every now and then. 

 

But he had ruined all of that now, hadn’t he? And still, even knowing that, all Genji really wanted to do was go back. Go back and hold him again, kiss him, touch him again. His entire being ached for his big brother, yearned for him. Was this love? Was he actually in love with Hanzo?

 

When Genji’s fingers brushed against his cheek he felt a wetness there. He had been crying, and didn’t even notice. This was it. He knew, looking deep into his heart. This was the only man he would ever love. There would be no one else, and it was doomed from the start. 

 

He stayed up there for a while, watching the estate come to life, the servants bustling about, the smell of breakfast reaching his nose. He tried to clear his mind, tried to accept that he could never touch his brother like that again, or that he would never have a chance at a happy ending. Not with Hanzo, anyway. His soulmate. 

 

The realisation froze him in place for hours. He was paralysed, his mind alternating between racing thoughts, going in circles and driving him crazy, and then turning completely still. His body was aching after being in place for so long, and yet he couldn’t move away. Especially not when he noticed his brother in the garden. 

 

He looked impeccable. 

 

Like he had put on a mask. 

 

He had brushed his hair, it shined in the sun, held back by a beautiful, simple yet elegant red ribbon. Genji could picture Hanzo perfectly in his room, dressing himself with practiced, perfectly poised moves, concentrating on the motions instead of the thoughts in his head. And by the end of it, he was strong enough to face the day. 

 

Almost. 

 

Genji watched as Hanzo kneeled in front of his favourite flowers, leaning in to take in their scent. Beautiful, pale blue ones that Genji had never learned the name of. They suited his brother, accenting his beauty perfectly when he wore them behind his ear. But there was a shaking in his hands, ever so slightly, barely visible to Genji’s eyes. He wanted to go down there so badly, to hold him and tell him it would be okay. But that was a lie, wasn’t it? It would never be okay again. 

 

That day they danced around each other, barely acknowledging each other’s presence but keeping whatever interaction was needed curt and brief. Genji couldn’t bring himself to look into his brother’s eyes, not necessarily because he felt ashamed, but because if he did he would want to take him to his rooms again, and do more than he had done the night before. The memory of his lips on his own, of Hanzo’s soft skin under his fingertips haunted him every second of that day. And what if he looked into his brother’s eyes and didn’t see the same thing there?

 

“Genji.” 

 

He flinched when he head his brother’s voice behind him, Hanzo had snuck up on him… Not that that was hard when he realised that he had been standing in the same spot in the middle of the hallway for probably about ten minutes now. 

 

“I’m in the way, sorry,” he said, stepping aside to let him through. 

 

But Hanzo didn’t walk past him. He stepped forward, showing him what he was holding: A new bottle of vodka. Genji’s heart skipped a beat - what was this? 

 

“I will- I will be in my room,” Hanzo said quietly, not avoiding eye contact. The repulsion, the disgust Genji had feared he would see wasn’t there. “All night.” 

 

Genji’s heart drowned out every other noise after that. He watched as Hanzo walked away, towards his room, swaying - actually swaying his hips as he did. His mouth watered as he watched that perfectly round ass walk away, and then, suddenly, he panicked. And he wasn’t even sure why. Well, aside from the fact that his brother just invited him to fuck. That was what he had done, wasn’t it? 

 

Hanzo wanted him back. 

 

Suddenly he was running - to his own room at first, ignoring the mess in it. He hadn’t washed up all day and no way in hell would he be intimate with his brother like this. The fear he had felt inside him all day was suddenly gone as he just focused on the fact that they could repeat what they had done the night before. Any other consequences were pushed from his mind. 

 

He had never showered and dressed this quickly, adding a few finishing touches to his hair, making sure it was its perfect messed-up-but-in-a-sexy-way that it always was, a technique he had perfected over the years. Before he could remember how wrong this was he was already standing in his brother’s room, who looked up at him, worried, but then relaxing at the sight of him. 

 

“I thought you wouldn’t come,” Hanzo whispered. He had prepared two shot glasses, slowly pushing one towards Genji. 

 

“Had to freshen up a bit,” he said, sitting by his brother’s side. 

 

Hanzo chuckled, raising the glass to his lips but Genji grabbed his wrist to stop him. Gently he took the glass from him, setting it back onto the table. He didn’t want to do this drunk, he wanted to remember every moment, every touch and every moan in his ear. Inching even closer he cupped his brother’s cheek, watched him sigh softly at the touch. 

 

“Don’t get drunk, please,” he whispered. They were drawn closer and closer to each other, once more he could feel his brother’s nervous breath on his lips. “I don’t want to- I want to remember this, Hanzo.” 

 

His brother’s hand slowly came up to softly grasp his wrist, and after a moment’s hesitation, he nodded. Genji couldn’t help but smile just before he leaned in for a kiss, unable to stop himself from deepening it immediately. That taste of Hanzo he had gotten the night before wasn’t enough, now he wanted to melt together, body and soul. 

 

“B-bed,” Hanzo mumbled into the kiss, and together they all but jumped up, holding hands as the rushed there. 

 

On the way Hanzo tripped, and Genji just caught him in time, supporting him enough so that they could both fall onto the bed together. He landed on top of his big brother, grinning down at him, his beautiful hair spilled out underneath him like a halo. Now that this wall between them had been breached, he felt brave enough to reach out and card through it, take his time to feel the strands between his fingers and knowing that Hanzo liked it. 

 

And oh Hanzo did like it, according to those moans that tumbled from his lips. Genji’s grin widened as he explored his brother further, undoing the belt that held together his robe to reveal his elegant, his beautiful body… that was completely naked underneath. 

 

“Oh,” Genji gasped, taking in the sight below him. And oh what a sight it was. 

 

Hanzo was blushing slightly, a blush that even creeped down onto his chest and Genji wondered for how long he had planned this, whether he had thought about him making love to him all day. His hands greedily roamed all over his body, the sensations even more intense than the night before, no alcohol now in their way to fully enjoy this. 

 

“God you are beautiful,” he gasped, kissing his brother again. And again, and again until they were both breathless and Hanzo whimpered against his lips. “You are sexy, you are gorgeous and elegant, I cannot get enough of you, Hanzo.”

 

“Is this how you talk to your lovers,” his brother chuckled, fingers brushing over Genji’s back, then tugging on his shirt until he took it off. He let out a soft sigh when he now too finally got to see him naked. 

 

“Do you not like it?,” Genji asked, nuzzling his brother’s throat and pressing soft kisses to it. 

 

“No I… I do like it,” Hanzo admitted. “No one has told me things like that before.”

 

He pulled back to look at his brother again, finally realising something he had said just then. 

 

“I’ll keep telling you… I’ll worship you, if you’ll be my lover,” he added, his heart skipping a beat at the question. 

 

“Oh,” Hanzo gasped softly, but his expression didn’t change. “Oh. Yes, yes I- I’ll be your lover.”

 

“Mine,” Genji sighed, leaning down to kiss him again. “My lover, my beautiful lover.” 

 

For the first time he rolled his hips, pressing their erections together, unsatisfied with the fabric of his pants still separating them. They were quickly disposed of, and the lube he’d brought with him put on the bed next to them for easy access. But he wasn’t about to rush this, when he had said he couldn’t get enough of his brother he meant it. He couldn’t stop himself from exploring him all over again, with his fingers, tracing over the lines of his body, learning every mark and scar. With his lips, learning his taste, those sensitive spots that made him moan particularly loudly, or those that made Hanzo whimper, almost whine with the effort to hold back the pleasure he felt. 

 

Hanzo was flushed beautifully underneath him, legs spread wide so Genji could settle between them. Finally he wanted more, kissing his way down his brother’s soft belly, going lower until he reached his inner thigh. Absentmindedly he coated his fingers with lube, kept kissing and nipping the sensitive skin as he circled his brother’s entrance with his fingers. Above him, he heard Hanzo gasp, and softly, ever so softly beg for more. 

 

“Yes, Genji, oh,” Hanzo’s voice was barely a whisper. “Yes, please…” 

 

Pushing a finger into him, he was surprised by how relaxed his brother was already. And a thought occurred to him, made him look up but not stop the movements of his fingers. Exploring, stretching. 

 

“Did you do this before I came?,” Genji asked, and watched his brother bite down on his lower lip, looking away. 

 

“I thought- I thought- ahh,” Hanzo moaned as Genji pushed in another finger when he realised just how relaxed he was. “I thought if I did this I could… get it out of my system. But I… I ached for you.” 

 

Genji hesitated for a moment, he didn’t think their feeling for each other would be so similar. But here they were, unable to resist, drawn to one another. He let himself rest on Hanzo’s thigh, reaching up with his free hand to hold his brother’s. 

 

“So did I,” he said. “I still do. I want you so badly… I’ve wanted you for so long…” 

 

Hanzo tilted his head for a moment at the confession, lips parted as if he were about to speak but all words were lost when Genji found his prostate and started teasing it. Whatever Hanzo had done before, he was almost ready for him and the mere thought of his brother fingering himself, thinking about him, made him so hard that it was almost painful. He sat up now, wanting to see his brother, watching as he moaned and squirmed on his fingers. 

 

His brother himself was biting down on his finger, holding back and before he knew it Genji was pulling his hand away. 

 

“Moan for me, brother,” he whispered into his ear. “We’re isolated enough here, no one will hear.” 

 

“Oh… ooohhhh,” Hanzo complied then, happy with his reassurance and simply let go. Let his moans tumble from his lips freely, letting Genji swallow some of them with deep kisses. 

 

“You’re ready, my pretty,” Genji told his brother. “So ready for me, aren’t you?” 

 

“Mhm.” Hanzo nodded eagerly, his hands coming to rest on his shoulders, rubbing softly. “Genji… Brother.” 

 

“I’ll take care of you,” he heard himself say again, already knowing deep down that Hanzo needed these reassurances often. 

 

Once more Hanzo nodded, spreading his legs wider as if to invite him. Genji found himself oddly calm as he pulled out, reached for the lube again to coat his erection too. This was the last boundary they would ever break, and yet he wasn’t nervous anymore. He had so rarely ever been surer of anything in his life. He wanted- no, he needed Hanzo, badly. He was in love with him. 

 

He took his time pushing into his brother, both hands at either side of his head. He made sure that he got used to the feeling of his cock inside him, made sure that he never hurt him, that all he ever gave him was pleasure. He watched as Hanzo’s eyes fluttered close, his lips parting in another moan, chest rising and falling slowly. His brother was just as relaxed as he was, not afraid of it anymore. 

 

“Oh, ohhh Genji!,” suddenly his brother’s eyes snapped open again, and he leaned up slightly to see where he was in him. Then he let himself fall back, eyes closed for a moment, hands coming up to hide his face. 

 

“Hanzo?” Genji was honestly confused at his reaction, and about to pull out again but then it was Hanzo who reacted, keeping him in place with his legs wrapped around him. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“N-nothing’s wrong,” he replied, now, finally smiling again. His hands were on Genji’s shoulders again, sliding up to caress his neck, then pulling him closer. “You’re in me. Oh… Oh Genji you’re in me.” 

 

The laugh that escaped Hanzo seemed genuine, seemed to vibrate through them both and infect Genji who chuckled too, then closed the distance and kissed his brother. Who felt so perfect around him, he understood now why Hanzo had reacted this way. It was too good, too perfect that it had surprised them both. Nothing would ever be better than this. 

 

When he started to move, his brother’s warmth that he felt around him seemed to spread through his entire body. He alternated between watching Hanzo, seeing the pleasure on his face, and exploring what he could reach of his body. Kissing his cheek, his throat and his shoulders, he would end up sucking and playing with his brother’s nipple, making him gasp and moan and grasp his short hair, tugging on it, only urging him on. 

 

“Hnnn ohh Genji I’m so close,” Hanzo moaned, his fingers now digging into his shoulders. They would leave bruises there, as would the fingernails that now raked over his back. But he would wear these marks proudly, the proof of his brother’s love invisible to others but burned into his mind. 

 

“I’ll make you come, don’t worry,” he replied, rubbing over his brother’s stomach, soothing him just before he sped up. 

 

Now grasping his brother’s legs he lifted them over his shoulders, holding onto them for leverage as he fucked him harder, chasing their peak together. He watched curiously, wondering whether Hanzo would even be able to come and then- then he did, with a loud wail, clutching the sheets underneath him and twisting them so hard they seemed ready to rip. 

 

Hanzo looked perfect as he was completely spent, his own come covering his belly, even his chest. He was panting, urging Genji on to come in him, urging, begging so very sweetly. The sounds he made, the way Hanzo tightened around him was enough to send him over the edge too, thrusting into his brother’s sweet, loose hole and spilling inside him. 

 

Suddenly he was pulled down, and he let out a gasp that was a little undignified but he kissed Hanzo back readily. 

 

“Promise me,” Hanzo said, still gasping, his eyes still a bit glazed over. “Promise me that we’ll be together.” 

  
“I promise, I promise brother. You’ll be mine, always.” 


End file.
